Legend of Korra: Zombie Crisis
by tyw7
Summary: A zombie virus is spreading over Republic City. Who can stop it! Legend of Korra: Zombie Crisis. All chapters combined. Feel free to "continue" or write deviants in this universe.


Prologue

It was a dark stormy night. The winds were howling like a pack of wolves, and sleets of rain were pounding the pavement steadily thumping, beating. Lightening was flashing all around. Boom! A thunder crashed. Against the dimly lit sky, ghostly sight of tree silhouette swaying in the winds could be seen. The swaying trees creaked and groaned in the wind.

Meanwhile, deep under the ground, inside a secret Equalist headquarter, Noshi was working on her latest experiment. This was highly illegal and not even her boss Amon knew of this experiment, but she was looking for a virus to eradicate bending forever.

Noshi was a fairly tall 25 year old red-haired girl of around 6 foot. She wore dark clothes and green goggles. The goggles covered the fact that her right eye was clouded and she could not see out of that eye. In addition, she had a long scar running down her right cheek. These injuries were gotten from when some rogue benders attacked her home when she was 15 years old. She and her parents tried fighting them but the benders were just too strong. Although nobody was hurt, their home was razed to the ground. It was from that experience that drove her to join the Equalists since they promised equality and a world where bending would be eliminated forever.

Crazy eyed, she rush around the lab mixing together vials of colorful liquids. "This should work," she said. Taking out a syringe, she sucked the mysterious yellow glowing liquid and injected it into a squirrel. The squirrel's eyes glowed red but Noshi didn't noticed this.

"Damn! This doesn't work! Nothing ever works!"

She slammed her hand on the table causing the cage to open up the cage a little.

Noshi yawned. She was up working on the experiment for a week, hardly getting enough sleep. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clocked that glowed on the wall. "It's 1 AM and I better get some sleep." She then left the lab and went to her room.

Back in the lab, the squirrel began to froth and raved. It pushed open the cage, slipped into the air duct, and escaped.

Chapter 1

The sun was shining. White puffy clouds were lolling around the blue sky. It was a perfect day. Ironically, this is the day that everything changes.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were chilling in the park. It was one of those unusual "quells" between the storms. They were taking a nice day off from training or fighting the Equalists.

Korra and Naga are playing in the river. "Let's eat," cried Mako. Korra and Naga rushed to the picnic basket. Naga shook off the water spraying everyone with water.

"Naga," cried the group.

Asami gave Mako a smooch on the face while Korra made a grotesque face and stuck out her tongue.

The group was unaware of the troubles that lay ahead. From behind a bush, two red eyes stared hungrily at the picnic basket.

Chapter 2

While the group was enjoying a nice picnic, the squirrel leaped out from behind the bushed and landed into the picnic basket.

Korra reached into the basket to grab a sandwich to eat but grabbed the squirrel instead. It bit her. With a yelp, she flung the squirrel away.

"Are you OK Korra," said Mako worriedly. "Let me look at the wound."

To their amazement, there was nothing there, no bite mark, no scratch. Korra had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Brain," she mumbled. "What?" said Mako. "Nothing," said Korra snapping out of the trance. "I'm probably a bit tired. Let us go home," she replied. The group piled into the Sato mobile and Asami jumped into the driver's seat. Then they drove off.

Back in Republic City, the Equalists was waiting to ambush the group. Shock stick crackled and snapped. Amon cracked his hands. "Let's see what the Avatar can do," he said and laughed manically.

Chapter 3

When driving, Equalist chi-blockers leaped into the car and begun to attack the group. Korra and Mako launched a series of fire attacks on them while Bolin earth bended a slab of pavement and chucked it into the head of the nearest Equalist causing him to fall unconscious. Asami veered the car to the left causing the rest of the Equalist chi-blockers to fall from the car. But things got much much worse

More chi-blockers rappelled down from Equalist blimps greatly outnumbering the group. They smoke-bombed the car and then tossed a bola at Korra and tied her up. They then pulled Korra into an unmarked Equalist van and drove off.

When the smoke cleared, Mako was the first notice that Korra was missing. "The Equalist has captured Korra. Where is Korra, where is the Avatar?" he said.

1 hour later:  
Deep within the Equalist headquarters, the Equalist had Korra tied up. What nobody noticed was that the wound the squirrel has bitten had turned a nasty shade of green. Korra was slipping into and out of consciousness and frothing from the mouth.

Chapter 4

"Prepared to be cleansed of your impurity," said Amon with a sneer. As he put his hand on Korra's head, she spit upon his suit which instantly melted. "What?" he said. "When did avatars get acid spit?" Behind him, Noshi was rubbing her hands uncomfortable and said, "I think I had something do about that. Yesterday, I was working on a virus to get rid of bending, but apparently, I made a zombie virus."

"You what!?" yell Amon. "I appreciate your effort but do not perform experiments behind my back. Look what you have done!"

The pair turned to Korra, and, trying not to get bitten, wrapped an iron chain around her. Korra lashed out and bit Noshi. Noshi face became pale realizing that she was infected.

She said, "I better work on a cure as soon as possible!" Then she rushed to her lab.

Korra continue to writhe and struggle. The zombie virus gave her extreme strength, and, combined with her ability to bend a multiple elements, made her an extremely dangerous.

Korra easily snapped the chains. "Put the entire base under lock down!" yelled Amon. "Don't let the Avatar get away!"

Alarms began blaring as steel bunker doors slam down one by one.

Korra began running towards the door and rolled under them. Equalists tried to stop her. Korra shot a column of fire at the Equalists knocking the Equalist in front of her to the ground. Two Equalists tried to ambush her from the back. They tried chocking her. She bit these Equalists. "Ahhhh!" they yelled.

Biting, scratching, and bending she made it out of the base.

From a special sealed room inside Equalists headquarters Amon rung up Chief Lin Bei Fong. "I fear that a nasty virus has broken out in Republic City. It's turning innocent citizens into mindless zombie. Just look out your window. My best scientist is working on a cure. I declare a temporary truce between Equalists and the police force. We need together to avert this crisis." With her usual flare, Lin glared out of the window of her office. Outside on republic city, hoards of zombie roamed the street.

"OK, I will work with you Amon, she barked. "But just this once."

Chapter 5

Day has already turned to night. The sun has already set and stars were twinkling above. Light shone out from the buildings but nobody was out on the street. The entire Republic City was under quarantine lockdown and nobody was allowed out. Outside drones of "Brains" can be heard and creatures can be seen shuffling on the street. These creatures were once citizens of Republic City but they have been mutated into zombies by the mutated anti-bending virus created by Noshi.

Lin swung from tree to tree… woops wrong character . I mean from building from building trying to round up the zombies and put them into a special cell until a cure can be found. She shot out strings of metal coils around the zombies tying them up. Her police force was doing the same. "Don't let the creatures near you," Lin yelled.

Lin wasn't the only one facing a zombie crisis. Back at Equalists headquarters, Equalists that have been bitten or scratched by Korra while she made her escape have now turned to zombies. With glowing sparking shock stick, they jabbed the zombies trying to knock them down. Bolas weapons were flying everywhere and the corridors were filled with smoke bombs. It was like a battlefield.

In her lab, Noshi was trying very hard to fight the zombie virus. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. By her side was her best friend Camile. Camile is nicknamed Queeny since she, to the chagrin of the other Equalists, thinks she is the "Queen Equalist."

As Noshi was beginning to succumb to the zombie virus, she said to Queeny with great effort, "I have finally completed the zombie virus [gasp] Place the mask over my mouth and nose and press the yellow button. It is an airborne cure. If the cure works, give the serum to Amon so that he can cure the others." Then she fainted.

Queeny did as Noshi instructed and pushed the yellow button.

Meanwhile, a group of elite chi-blockers along with their leader Amon emerged from a secret door with sparkling shock sticks and electric gloves. The Equalist had a long history of trying to raise a revolution and to get rid of the bending establishment of Republic City. The confusion and chaos caused by the zombie handed for them a platter the perfect opportunity to launch a successful rebellion.

Chapter 6

Dawn was beginning to break. A cool breeze was blowing. Birds were tweeting. The sun has already peeped from the horizon, covering the sky with its bright orange rays. Across the horizon shone the brilliant sunrays, covering the dark sky with stunning shades of purple, pink orange, red, and a hint of yellow.

Down in the city, Equalist forces, Lin's police forces, a team of benders were working hard to all nights to round up all the zombies. Under their eyes were circles of black. They hardly had enough sleep since they spent the night trying to round up the zombies.

Water, rocks, and fire flew everywhere. A water bender bended caused a stream of water to arch and hit a zombie. A fire bender shot a flamethrower to move the zombies together, encircling them with a circle of fire. Then Lin metal benders used their metal bending to tie the zombie together.

The new team Avatar was also part of the action. Asami jabbed the zombies with her Equalist gloves. "Duck out!" yelled Mako, as he shot a flame towards her. "What was that for?" screamed Asami back. "A zombie was trying to eat your brains," replied Mako. Bolin was working frantically to keep the zombie away by raising barriers of earth and chucking rocks at the zombies heads.

Fighting with the benders were the Equalists. Bolas flew everywhere, tying up the zombies. Arch of electric sparks lit up the scene like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

Back in the lab, Noshi began to come to. She slowly blinked her eyes. "Queeny," she rasped. "Noshi," said Queeny, "Are you OK?" "I think so," she replied. "The cure worked? The cure worked!" said Queeny excitedly. "I better call Amon and hopefully he will promote me for my work!" "Ahem," coughed Noshi, "my work."

The cure was released through the air ducts, curing all the infected Equalists and turning them back to normal.

An Equalist member tapped Amon on the shoulder. "You have a call," he said.

"Amon speaking," he answered the phone. On the other side of the phone, he could hear excited squealing. "Eeeeeee," exclaimed Queeny. "The cure worked, the cure worked!"

"Load the cure on the Equalist planes," Amon said. We will blanket the entire area with the cure."

A faint buzzing noise could be heard. With each passing minute, it grew louder and louder. All the benders turned their head toward the sky. A fleet of Equalists plane could be seen. Trailing behind them was a mist of yellow vapor. "What are those," asked Mako. "Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?" whimpered Bolin.

All zombies touched by the vapor instantly fell to the ground. They stopped frothing and foaming. Their skin complexion also slowly turned from green back to skin color. Eventually all zombies in Republic city was cured.

Epilogue

Back in the lab, Noshi was once again trying to refine her anti-bending virus. She injected the brightly purple serum into a lab rat to test. Is this the beginning of another zombie crisis? To be continued?


End file.
